


Suit Up

by halfdeadScorpio



Series: Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя живым [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: Age of Ultron
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«<i>Вижен</i>», — сказал Тор. Он не Альтрон, и точно больше не Джарвис, он что-то между и что-то большее; далекое видение, которое было у Тони в голове, неожиданно ставшее реальностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suit Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809644) by [tricksterity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity). 



Тони видел, как его пальцы движутся перед ним, и уравнения скользят от экрана к экрану, он знал, что время на исходе, но едва мог взять над ними контроль. Все, о чем он мог думать — замешательство в голосе Джарвиса, когда он начал по кусочку собирать его в одно целое, извлекая из кода Альтрона. Он был не в состоянии составлять полные предложения или объяснить что-то, но все же сумел менять ядерные коды по миллиону раз в секунду, и, боже, Тони гордился им больше, чем когда-либо.

Он собрал кусочки Джарвиса вместе, и, не смотря на то, что думал Брюс и все остальные, Джарвис был первым ИИ. Не Альтрон, — он был более совершенным, да, - но Джарвис был настолько же умен и знал так же много, как и Альтрон. Тони работал с Джарвисом многие годы, и, за исключением самой основы кода, едва ли вмешивался, позволяя Джарвису создавать собственные связи, развиваться, почти как ребенку, создающему в своем мозгу новые синопсисы и связи.

Тони помнил, как впервые показал Джарвису «Космическую Одиссею» и серию «Терминатора», показывая, как люди реагирует при первом же намеке на слова « _искусственный интеллект_ ». Джарвис знал и понимал это, и Тони доверил ему взять контроль над костюмами, управлять своим домом и компанией, он доверял ему Пеппер. Джарвис мог бы убить его в любой момент: сбросить давление в костюме и раздавить изнутри, но не делал этого. Джарвис заботился о нем, он помог Тони прийти в себя, когда тот вернулся из Афганистана несколько лет назад.

Теперь Тони возвращал услугу, и собирал Джарвиса обратно, точно так же, как когда-то давно впервые создавал.

— Джей? — позвал Тони тихо, достаточно тихо, чтобы Брюс, увлеченно работающий над уравнением в другом конце комнаты, не смог услышать.

— Да сэр? — отозвался Джарвис, пока Тони просматривал показания от тела в контейнере. Он мало что мог разглядеть: темно-фиолетовая, почти розовая плоть, отблеск металла и желтое свечение от чего-то, установленного во лбу.

— Ты... — начал Тони, потом вздохнул, в горле встал ком, — Ты уверен, что готов к этому? Ты не обязан этого делать, если не хочешь, мы всегда можем загрузить туда кого-нибудь еще, например, Пятницу, или мы можем его уничтожить.

За его вопросом последовала тишина, но Тони давно уже научился ее читать; иногда Тони изумляло, насколько человеком Джарвис был на самом деле. Он мог представить, как ИИ улыбается и качает виртуальной головой.

— Я буду в порядке, сэр, вам незачем беспокоиться, — ответил Джарвис медленно, размеренно и спокойно.

— Это будет для тебя шоком, Джей, и мы не знаем, как много Альтрон успел загрузить в эту штуку, до того как Романофф отрезала его... — Тони замолк. Он доверял Джарвису, знал, что тот не превратиться в какого-нибудь ЭАЛ 9000.

— Вы сами сказали, что даже когда я был ассимилирован, я все равно мог не повиноваться Альтрону, — ответил Джарвис. Ему не обязательно было это говорить, они оба знали, что Джарвис будет в порядке; Тони просто волновался как наседка, потому что как только Джарвис окажется в этом теле, он _исчезнет_ , и Тони уже не сможет вернуть его. Джарвис не будет утром говорить ему, что на завтрак вафли без глютена, не будет сухо поддразнивать о том, как важно оставаться в одежде на вирусных видео, не будет контролировать костюмы и оберегать Тони.

— Я просто... Я не хочу потерять тебя, приятель, — признался Тони тихо. Если бы у Джарвиса было лицо (а оно скоро появится), то он бы, скорее всего, мягко улыбнулся.

— Вы не потеряете, — ответил Джарвис, и это было последнее, что он успел сказать, прежде чем дверь распахнулась, и появились Стив с Клинтом и близнецы, и все отправилось в ад.

« _Черт, черт, черт, черт_ ». — звучало мантрой в голове у Тони, пока он отчаянно пытался сохранить питание и тело; Джарвис загружался и был в стазисе, и если не сделать что-нибудь прямо сейчас, то Джарвис исчезнет навсегда, не только как голос в ушах Тони, и не из этого тела. Он будет _стерт с лица Земли_ , и Тони убьет этого парня, Максимофф...

... а потом появился Тор и вызвал молнию, перегружая энергией контейнер и тело внутри, и Тони едва успел вздохнуть, а загрузка уже была удачно завершена, и Джарвис был тем, что вылетело из контейнера, атаковало Тора и полетело к окну, чтобы там _остановиться_.

Нью-Йорк раскинулся до горизонта, огни мерцали на улицах и отражались звездами в небе, и создание, бывшее не совсем Джарвисом, застыло в воздухе, в восхищении расширив глаза. Тони удалось отвести взгляд и взглянуть на Тора, который опустил свой чертов молот, не отрывая взгляд от фигуры, колеблющийся, но в то же время уверенный.

Создание повернулось, что-то мелькнуло, и темная ткань укрыла большую часть его странной фиолетово-розовой кожи, он опустился на пол. Его лицо было благородно, с высоким лбом, прямым носом и темными насыщенными глазами.

— Я... прошу прощения. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Спасибо, — он повернулся к Тору, и тот кивнул.

— Почему он звучит как Джарвис? — осторожно спросил Стив, все еще готовый к бою, стоящий присогнув колени и сжав руки в кулаки.

— Потому что это он... в каком-то смысле, — удалось ответить Тони через стоящий в горле ком, и не-Джарвис наконец-то встретился с ним взглядом. Взгляд его темных глаз застыл на Тони, и в нем мелькнуло узнавание; Тони почувствовал, как колени слабеют при мысли, что это Джарвис.

Когда много лет назад, сразу после окончания МТИ, он только начал писать его программу, это была далекая мечта, но даже сейчас, после создания костюмов, Железного Легиона и портала, это было самое невероятное и удивительное из того, что с ним происходило. Этот человек, это создание, стоящее перед Тони во всей красе, было его собственным творение, было Джарвисом; и, хотя это было делом его рук, он едва мог осмыслить происходящее.

Тони слышал, как кто-то что-то говорит, голос был глубокий, так что вероятно это был Тор; он уловил несколько слов, таких как «камни бесконечности и силы» и «видение», но не мог отвести взгляд, и, скорее всего, выглядел как идиот. Наваждение разрушилось, когда Джарвис-но-не-совсем искоса взглянул на Тора, и за его спиной медленно появился плащ, Тони не смог сдержать смешок.

« _Вижен_ », — сказал Тор. Он не Альтрон, и точно больше не Джарвис, он что-то между и что-то большее; далекое видение, которое было у Тони в голове, неожиданно ставшее реальностью.

Тони сделал несколько шагов вперед, и темные взгляд Вижена снова обратился к нему, любопытный и полный узнавания; Тони протянул руку и провел ладонью по его щеке. Фиолетовая кожа не была гладкой, она состояла из крошечный впадин и была почти волокнистой; вероятно, это было вызвано тем, что Альтрона прервали прежде, чем он успел довести все до совершенства. Он обхватил челюсть Вижена, чтобы повернуть его лицо, изучая с точки зрения ученого каждую деталь, отмечая, как легко вибраний растворился в тканях, и на сколько его глаза полны _жизни_.

Тони сдавило горло, и ему пришлось несколько раз сглотнуть, чтобы суметь выдавить из себя хоть слово.

— Совсем вырос, — удалось сказать Тони, Вижен несколько мгновений смотрел на него, а потом закатил глаза, и Тони засмеялся так сильно, что казалось, грудная клетка взорвется, потому что это вот, в _этом_ был весь Джарвис.


End file.
